heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kassia
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffff31; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #fff 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #fff 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #fff 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%);background-size:75px 75px; background-color:#7fffd4; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | So Cold - Ben Cocks |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #fff 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #fff 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #fff 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #fff 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #fff 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #fff 1%, transparent 4%);background-size:75px 75px; background-color:#7fffd4; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 27 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | the other members of The Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Kashmir, the rest of the Anti-Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Electricity manipulation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Kashmir |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} '' '' Oh, you can't hear me cry See my dreams all die From where you're standing On your own. . Once smooth and shining scales are dulled and cracked by years of being tested on in the lab. Bright, golden eyes are now cold and they seem to drift of in thought more than often. Kass could be beautiful, oh, so beautiful; but in the peak of her beauty she was stolen and stowed away, where nobody could find her. Arms, legs, parts of her tail and wings were replaced with metal, and most of her beauty was removed or scarred over. All in all, Kass is quite curvy. She has a high waist, a low chest, and twisted horns. Small, frail wings sit on her shoulder, stretching and revealing odd silver runes etched into her semi-transparent wing membrane. Over her light teal scales she painted gold swirls, in an attempt restore the beauty had been taken from her. Little white photophores dot her scales, glowing and flickering like little candles. Kass' light frame allows her a lot of flexibility, and also speed when on the ground. The small size of her wings slows her down when airborne, despite her agility in other situations. wip It's so quiet here And I feel so cold This house no longer Feels like home. Oh, when you told me you'd leave I felt like I couldn't breathe My aching body fell to the floor. text Then I called you at home You said that you weren't alone I should've known better Now it hurts much more. text You caused my heart to bleed and You still owe me a reason 'Cause I can't figure out why... text Why I'm alone and freezing While you're in the bed that she's in And I'm just left alone to cry. text Oh, you can't hear me cry See my dreams all die From where you're standing On your own. text It's so quiet here And I feel so cold This house no longer Feels like home.